In a Room, Together, With No Supervision, CENSOR!
by Vera Amber
Summary: This is an experiment. I stick Max and Lissa in a room, together, without any supervision, and after a while, I add in a crowbar, a vase, and a belt. Rated T because of paranoia and censorage. Oneshot.


_Inspired by fangalicous08's Frenna and Fang's TRUE Feelings (on dA)._

Moi: This is an experiment. I'm going to stick Max and the Red-Haired Wonder, Lissa, together in a room for a predetermined amount of time without any supervision. When the time is up, I will carefully add a crowbar, a vase, and a belt into the room. We will see what happens.

Java: Yes, we will see... -shudders-

~in the Oak Tower~

Moi: -shoves Max into room- Sit!

Max: Alright, alright, sheesh! I'm sitting Vera...

Moi: Good. Stay.

Max: -rolls eyes- I'm staying!

Moi: -walks out of room and turns corner- C'mhere Lissa...

Lissa: Uh... okay...

Moi: -grabs Lissa and shoves into room- Ya'll have fun now. -runs out of room-

Door: -closes and locks-

~in the Observation Room~

Moi: I wonder who will get torn to shreds first...

Java: My bet's that Lissa'll win.

Moi: My bet's that Max'll win... why do you say Lissa?

Java: She has to have more experience in catfighting, even though Max has more experience in fightingfighting.

Moi: Ah. Oh, look, they're talking! -points-

~in the Interrogation Room~

Max: Why are you here, (CENSOR)?

Lissa: Why are _you_ here, (CENSOR)?

Max: I asked first, (CENSOR).

Lissa: I DON'T CARE, YOU (CENSOR)!

Max: YOU (CENSOR)ING (CENSOR)! I (CENSOR)ING HATE YOU! -tackles-

Lissa: GET OFF ME, YOU (CENSOR)ING (CENSOR)! -punches-

Max: YOU LITTLE (CENSOR)! YOU STOLE FANG AWAY FROM ME! GO TO (CENSOR)ING HELL! -kicks-

Lissa: -scratches-

Max: -tries to gouge eyes out-

~in the Observation Room~

Moi: Hand me the popcorn, Java.

Java: -holds over popcorn bucket- This is getting interesting!

Moi: Very. Though their curses aren't that original...

~in the Interrogation Room~

Lissa: GET THE (CENSOR) OFF ME (CENSOR)! -elbows in face-

Max: -kicks repeatedly-

Lissa: OW! YOU (CENSOR)! -slaps-

Max: DIE, (CENSOR)! I (CENSOR)ING HATE YOU (CENSOR)ING (CENSOR)! YOU LITTLE (CENSOR)ING (CENSOR)ER! -knees-

~in the Observation Room~

Java: She flipped the curse... interesting...

Moi: -eats popcorn- What, (CENSOR)ing (CENSOR)er?

Java: Yeah... instead of (CENSOR)ing (CENSOR).

Moi: Did you notice that they're only using two swear words?

Java: Not for much longer. -slurps soda and points-

Max: Should we censor that?

Java: Nah... this fanfic's rated T.

~In the Interrogation Room~

Max: YOU LITTLE SLUT! -smacks-

Lissa: How DARE you call me a slut! YOU'RE THE SLUT! -bites, and not in the St. Fang of Boredom lovebite way-

Max: -scratches repeatedly-

Lissa: -tries to gouge eyeballs out again-

Max and Lissa: -catfight and swear-

~in the Observation Room-

Timer: -beeps-

Moi: Yay! Time to add the crowbar, the vase, and the belt in!

Java: This is going to be interesting...

Moi: C'mon, let's separate them.

~in the Interrogation Room~

Door: -unlocks and opens-

Moi: I'll grab Lissa, Java, you grab Max!

Java: -runs over and grabs Max-

Moi: -runs over and grabs Lissa-

Lissa and Max: -are grabbed-

Janice: -walks in and places a crowbar, a vase, and a belt on table-

Moi: Thank'y Janice.

Janice: No problem. -walks out-

Moi and Java: -release Lissa and Max and run out of room very quickly-

Door: -closes and locks- I have no fun! All I do it 'open and unlock' and 'close and lock'. I want to do something fun for a change!

Moi: Shut up!

Door: -pouts-

~in the Observation Room~

Moi: -claps- This is gonna be fun!

Java: You betcha!

Norman: Smell... popcorn...

Moi: (CENSOR). -grabs Norman and shoves him into StupidifStupidified OCs Correction Room- Wow, we have waaay too many OCs in the SOC (pronounced 'sock') Room...

Java: You're telling me. C'mon, let's get back to watching the show.

Moi: Agreed.

~in the Interrogation Room~

Max: -grabs crowbar-

Lissa: -grabs vase-

Belt: -cries- Nobody wants me!

Max and Lissa: SHUT UP!

Lissa and Max: (CENSOR).

Max: -tries to bash head in with crowbar-

Lissa: -cracks vase over head-

Max: -bangs crowbar against elbow-

Lissa: -attacks viciously in many painful ways with vase-

Max: Ow. (CENSOR)! -attacks viciously in many painful ways with crowbar-

Lissa and Max: -attack each other viciously in many painful ways-

Max: (CENSOR)ING (CENSOR)!

Lissa: Ditto.

Max and Lissa: -continue to attack each other-

~in the Observation Room~

Moi: Did you notice how it seems like they're calling each other 'censoring censor's?

Java: Yes, yes I did... *cracks up*

Moi: *ditto*

~in the Interrogation Room~

Lissa: Go to the fiery destination of your choice, (CENSOR)!

Max: Ooh, burn...

Lissa and Max: -attack each other repeatedly-

Max and Lissa: -continues to attack each other repeatedly-

Lissa and Max: -ditto-

Max and Lissa: -curse each out-

Lissa and Max: -continue to curse each other out-

Max and Lissa: -ditto-

~in the Observation Room~

Moi: Fight!

Java: Fight!

Moi: Fight!

Java: Fight!

Moi: Fight!

Java: Fight!

Moi and Java: Fightfightfightfightfightfightfightfightfightfight!

~in the Interrogation Room~

Lissa: I think we should stop now.

Max:Me, too.

Lissa and Max: -walks away from each other-

Max and Lissa: -suddenly have this sudden urge to attack each other-

Lissa and Max: -do as their urge told them to do-

~in the Observation Room~

Moi: And there you have it, folks - nothing you can do can make Lissa and Max not hate each other.

Java: Except in that Missa oneshot...

Moi: Which I never did get around to posting. Oopsies.

Java: -shrugs- C'mon, let's email Skittles so she'll post this for us.

Moi: And if she won't, then we'll get Winged-Vampyre-Gallagher-Girl to do it!

Java: Yeppers.

Moi: Yuppers.

Java: Y_e_ppers.

Moi: Y_u_ppers.

Java: Y_**e**_ppers!!!

Moi: Y_**u**_ppers!!!

Java and moi: See ya!

Moi: R&R?


End file.
